


О клубах, историях детства и очках Энди

by NatBarrett



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	О клубах, историях детства и очках Энди

Дэйв не слышал музыку, слушал лишь её отголоски, тяжёлое «бум-бум» в голове и невнятные отрывистые фразы исполнителя, не несущие в себе смысла.  
Дэйв не видел ничего, кроме темных силуэтов; силуэты были красными, зёлеными, фиолетовыми и просто чёрными – они подстраивались под огни, что били яркими лучами по танцполу.  
Дэйв сжимал в руках бёдра красавицы Луизы, о которой он единственное помнил, что она слишком сильно накрасила ресницы и надела чулки в сетку, будто прямиком с концерта «Sex pistols». Луиза жалась к нему, трогала между ног, дышала на него спиртованным дыханием. Дэйв не чувствовал возбуждения. И усталости он тоже не чувствовал.

А потом его похлопали по плечу. Дэйв даже голову не повернул, но когда его похлопали во второй раз, он отодвинул от себя Луизу и глянул через плечо. Очередной тёмный силуэт, на этой раз красный. Силился перекричать «бум-бум», и Гаан напряг слух.

– ...такси уже на улице!... – услышал он отрывок, но этого хватило. Силуэт начал проясняться и проявлять личностные черты, особенно шикарный нос собеседника.  
– Чарли! – обрадовано воскликнул Дэйв и позволил увезти себя с танцпола.

У бара они встретились с Флетчем, который обнимал за талию ну точную копию Луизы, разве что с более аккуратной подводкой на глазах. Алан нахмурился.

– Мы же вроде как домой собирались, Энди!  
– Ага, вначале мы с Мартом ждали тебя в такси, потом он решил отлить, стоя уснул, прислонившись к стене и наебнулся в свою же мочу. Таксист послал нас на хуй и газанул, Мартин растянулся на скамейке, а я вот... – Энди красноречиво посмотрел на Луизу номер два и исчез с ней.

Дэйв против воли захихикал.

– Ёбаный Мартин! – в отчаянии воскликнул Алан и зачем-то вытащил Гаана на улицу.

Мартина они нашли сразу. Он уютно лежал на скамейке, положив руки под кудряшки, и походил бы на ангела, если б не ошейник на пару с кожаными штанами и разящий запах мочи.  
Алан усадил Дэйва в его ногах и пошёл ловить такси.

– Не надо! – остановил его Дэйв и случайно навалился на Мартина. Тот сонно замахал ногами, заехав Дэйву по носу. У него пошла кровь, но Гаан отнесся к этому флегматически, только приложил подушечки пальцев к ноздрям. – Я не хочу уходить.  
– Дэйв, ты пьян так сильно, что я не знаю, с чем это состояние можно сравнить. Мартин, обосанный, спит на скамье, а Энди, я уверен, сейчас сидит где-нибудь со спущенными штанами и не понимает, что происходит. Нам надо уходить.  
– Н-нет.  
– Да, – огрызнулся Алан. Он помог Гаану принять сидячее положение и вытащил из своего кармана очаровательный носовой платок, после чего приложил его к носу Дэйва.

Таксист принял на переднее сидение спящего Мартина, а Дэйва с Аланом усадил сзади. Уайлдер с легким злорадством понял, что они бросают Энди и испытал чувство удовлетворения – вовремя надо было уходить.   
Дэйв тяжело дыша прислонился лбом к стеклу и начал смотреть на ночной город. Алан в отражении стекла видел его плохо соображающие глаза и дрожащие ресницы.

– Ты когда-нибудь дрочил с парнем?

Алану показалось, что он ослышался.

– Что? Нет, конечно.  
– А я дрочил. В восьмом классе. До сих пор думаю – педик я или нет.  
Дэйв вздохнул.

«Что за откровения?», – нервно подумал Алан. Он взглянул на Мартина – тот всё так же крепко спал, игнорируя происходящее.  
Боже, сколько же они все выпили.

Алан заботливо уложил Мартина, отцепив ошейник от шеи и положив его на прикроватную тумбочку. На шеи остались красные следы, и Уайлдер покачал головой.

В этот день он почти не пил, сохраняя относительную трезвость рассудка, и ему стало дурно от осознания, что пьяным он выглядит почти так же, как его друзья сейчас.

Дэйв стоял у выхода и смотрел, как Алан осторожно трогал красную полосу на шее Мартина.

– Я был в восьмом классе, – невпопад начал Дэйв. Уайлдер повернулся к нему. – Был хорошо знаком с одним парнем... Томми его звали. Ну и сейчас зовут. Так вот, мы с Томми пошли к нему домой... И подрочили друг другу. Просто так захотелось. Томми после этого жутко меня стеснялся, а я был не против повторить, – Дэйв вздохнул. – Ну ладно, Чарли, спасибо за всё. Я пойду.

– Тебе понравилось дрочить именно с Томми или в общем? – тупо поинтересовался Алан.  
– Да хер его знает. Спокойной ночи.

Алан задумчиво посмотрел вслед уходящему фронтмэну.

* * *

– Что бы я тебе не наговорил – забудь, – заявил Дэйв, открывая углом стола бутылку пива.  
– Ты ничего не помнишь?  
– Абсолютно ничего.

Алан с облегчением вздохнул – оно и к лучшему. С другой стороны, теперь ему придется жить с осознанием того, что его лучший друг дрочил парню.   
Взгляд Алана упал на дрожащие руки Дэйва. Длинными пальцами он сжимал горлышко бутылки с пивом, а на запястье находился тонкий браслет-цепочка из серебра (немного женский, но разве Гаана это волновало?).  
У Дэйва были очень красивые руки. Сексуальные – если так можно выразиться.

– А если я скажу, что ты вчера рассказывал мне про Томми?  
– Значит, ты хочешь ввести меня в неловкое положение.

Дэйв отложил бутылку и приложил руки ко лбу, вспоминая события прошлой ночи. А когда поднял голову, то Уайлдер увидел ярко-красные щёки.  
Он и не подозревал, что человек, вытворяющий бёдрами такие движения на сцене, вообще способен на смущение.

– Понимаешь, это...  
– Не надо оправдываться, Дэйв, – поморщился Алан. – Со всяким может произойти. Тебе было лет пятнадцать, и это абсолютно нормально.  
– И абсолютно не по-гейски? – приподнял правую бровь Дэйв.  
– Ну...  
– Так я и знал.

Он замолчал.  
Вошёл Мартин, сухо поблагодарил Алана и поинтересовался, где Энди. Дэйв, всё же немного помнивший остатки вчерашней ночи, переглянулся с Уайлдером.

– А его до сих пор нет?  
– Прошлой ночью он вроде тусовался с какой-то девушкой. Где сейчас – не знаю.

Гор мученически возвёл руки к небу и тихо, но сердечно матеркнулся.

Алан с Дэйвом отправились в клуб искать Флетча.

Клуб, естественно, был закрыт. Но Энди они нашли на многострадальной скамейке. Он сидел на ней, прислонившись к рядом растущему дереву. Очки были сжаты в руке, словно самое ценное в жизни, а голова была запрокинута, будто из-за сломанной шеи. Алан осторожно потряс Флетча, но тот, невнятно что-то пробормотав, продолжил спать.  
Дэйв плюхнулся рядом с Энди, стянул у Флетчера очки и водрузил на свой нос. 

– Как он в них вообще что-то видит?  
– Дэвид!

Дэйв радостно заржал от серьезного тона рассерженной мамочки. Алан раздражённо потянулся к очкам, но Гаан ловко снял их с носа и спрятал за спину. Алан принципиально захотел достать очки, и ему пришлось обнять Дэйва за спину, нащупать сжатые пальцы и попытаться высвободить очки Флетча из их хватки.  
И только когда очки оказались его в руке, вместо готовившегося вырваться из груди победоносного крика вырвался тихий вздох. Дэйв был так близко, что их носы соприкасались.

– Отстранись, Чарли, Бога ради, отстранись.  
– Ладно.

И прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Дэйву.  
Очки мешали, и Уайлдер бросил их на газон. Они мешали обхватить Дэйва за талию, до боли прижать к себе.

Губы у Дэйва были мягкие и теплые; а язык шершавый и холодный. Целовался Дэйв неуверенно и осторожно, словно боялся отпугнуть. 

Энди сдавленно застонал, и Дэйв едва не рухнул со скамейки, толкая Алана в грудь. Уайлдер отстранился.

И в этот же момент попытался осмыслить свои действия.  
Наверное, его на это толкнуло вчерашнее откровение Дэйва. То, что Дэйв вряд ли его отвергнет или осудит.

В любом случае как объяснить, почему ему самому захотелось это сделать?  
Это необъяснимо.

– Ребята, – прохрипел проснувшийся Энди. – Вы не видели мои очки?

Дэйв аккуратно поднял их с земли, отцепил травинку и протянул сонно моргающему Флетчу.

* * *

– Мне нужно выпить. А потом поговорить с тобой. Именно в этом порядке.

Перед глазами Алана выросла бутылка коньяка. Потом – Дэйв, севший напротив. У Дэйва было сосредоточенное лицо, он избегал зрительного контакта. Уайлдер вздохнул.

– А без выпивки никак, Дэйв?  
– Одно дело подрочить с хорошим знакомым в восьмом классе, другое – серьёзно целоваться с лучшим другом.  
– Я твой лучший друг?  
– Чарли. – Он отодвинул бутылку, встал, упершись руками в стол и навис над Аланом. – Почему мне кажется, что это тебя не волнует?  
– Волнует ещё как.

Алан потянул Дэйва на себя за плечи, и Гаану пришлось практически лечь животом на стол. Уайлдер шумно вздохнул. Он провел большими пальцами по скулам Дэйва, напряженно смотрящим на него, а после поцеловал – опять. Опять без алкоголя, опять без опаски, что поступает неправильно, что Дэйв опять будет чувствовать себя виноватым.

Они долго целовались.  
Не переходя границу.  
Как девочки-подружки «Джесс научи меня целоваться а то у меня скоро первое свидание с Дином а я не умею конечно Линда давай».  
Потом Алан положил Дэйва на спину, встал между его ног и вцепился в ремень фронтмэна. Гаан обвил ногами бёдра Уайлдера, прижал ими к себе, дал почувствовать свою эрекцию, жался ей к ширинке клавишника.

– Чарли, ты гребаный мудак, какого чёрта ты вообще делаешь, Чарли-Чарли-Чарли-Чарли.

Дэйв единственный называл его Чарли.  
Алан был не против.  
Алану это нравилось.

Особенно когда Дэйв запрокидывал голову, хватался за шею Уайлдера и отрывисто повторял это «Чарли-Чарли-Чарли».

– Блять, Дэйв! – простонал Уайлдер в последний раз, зарывшись носом в чёрные волосы Гаана, сжимая до синяков узкие бёдра.

Бутылка была распита тремя минутами позже.

Порядок поменялся

* * *

Дэйв стоял.  
Мартин смотрел на него мрачно, раздраженно, ногой показывая на стул, но Дэйв, скромно улыбаясь, стоял.  
Алан готов был смеяться в голос, но держался, лишь кашляя в кулак и отворачиваясь.

– Больно? – шепнул он потом.  
– Нет, блять, щекотно.  
– Ну прости, дорогая.

Дэйв стрельнул на него обиженным взглядом.

– Зачем ты вчера сделал это, Чарли?  
Этот вопрос его озадачил.  
– А зачем люди занимаются сексом?  
– Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос, – прошипел Дэйв. Мартин недоуменно поглядел на них, но не стал акцентировать внимание. – Я же… Я же друг твой. И мы не геи.  
– Конечно, не геи, – фыркнул Уайлдер. – Всего лишь перепихнулись, лично я словил от этого оргазм…  
– Я – нет. Это больно было.

Дэйв поморщился. Алан улыбнулся и, забывшись, дёрнул его за прядь волос.  
Мартин закатил глаза. Дэйв покраснел.

– А теперь возьмитесь за ручки и целуйтесь, – хмыкнул Гор. Гаан удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– Ревнует, – шепнул Алан. Дэйв кратко хохотнул, и они вышли за дверь.

Алан обнял Гаан за плечо, притянув к себе.  
Дэйв сжал в руке его руку.

Эдни смотрел в пол, протирая очки, не обращал ни на кого внимания.


End file.
